


Way Back Home

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, happy birthday ugetsu!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Aki, kurasa ... aku menyukaimu.”Akihiko sudah sering mendapat pernyataan cinta, tapi pernyataan cinta dari Ugetsu adalah yang paling membuatnya bahagia.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 9





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: Selamat ulang tahun, Ugetsu! Semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas kamu dapatkan.
> 
> Dan juga ini tidak berhubungan dengan fanfik, tapi tolong dengarkan Shaun – Way Back Home. Lagunya enak. Sayang aku baru dengerin beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Klik._

Akihiko menyalakan lilin yang terakhir. Ditaruhnya pemantik otomatis tersebut di samping kue bundar kecil berwarna hijau _mint_ dengan tiga lilin ramping yang menyala di atasnya. Tertulis di atas kue tersebut ‘ _Happy Birthday, Ugetsu_ ’.

Langit Tokyo sudah berubah keunguan dengan warna oranye yang ikut mewarna, namun lampu yang menerangi seluruh ruang tengah pemilik nama lengkap Kaji Akihiko itu masih belum dinyalakan. Tirai yang menutupi pintu balkon masih dicantelkan di masing-masing sisi, penerangan satu-satunya hanya berasal dari bulan yang berada di fase tiga perempatnya di luar sana. Dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat satu kawanan burung gagak terbang melewati kabel listrik tidak jauh dari gedung apartemennya berada.

Lilin-lilin itu mulai memendek, lelehannya satu per satu mengotori bagian atas kue.

Pria tiga puluh tahun itu masih tak membuka mulutnya sejak dia pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Pun sekarang dia hanya duduk di lantai, menyandar pada sofa, sembari menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan kirinya yang terlipat. Netra hijaunya menyisir satu-satu kamar di apartemen seberang yang mulai menyalakan lampu rumah satu per satu.

Sekarang tanggal 6 Juni.

_Drrt._

Seseorang seharusnya berada di sini merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Akihiko.

_Drrt._

Pesan pada ponselnya yang terabaikan di bawah meja terbaca,

[Satou Mafuyu: Kaji-san, jangan lupa makan hari ini. Dan jangan kembali tidur di lantai tanpa menyalakan lampu rumahmu.]

Embusan napasnya yang teratur satu-satu menjadi hal yang hanya bisa dia dengar di tengah kesendiriannya di apartemen yang sudah dibelinya sejak dua tahun lalu. Jam di rumahnya tak berbunyi, jarumnya bahkan tak bergerak dan menunjukkan pukul 08.10 sejak entah beberapa bulan yang lalu— _Akihiko tak ingat._

Matanya sesekali berkedip, berusaha membuat udara di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbentuk menampilkan sosok seseorang yang selalu dia rindukan selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Di saat seperti ini, rasanya kalau tiba-tiba dia mendengar Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto entah dari sudut rumahnya yang mana, Akihiko akan lebih senang. Sayangnya, berhalusinasi Ugetsu memainkan satu-satunya _violin concerto_ karya Tchaikovsky itu rasanya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Permainan Ugetsu terlampau indah; cara dia menggesekkan _bow_ -nya, cara dia menginterpretasi sebuah _piece_ , cara dia bermain biola ... tak bisa Akihiko replikasi begitu saja bahkan walau hanya di ingatan.

Ditambah lagi, entah kapan terakhir kali Akihiko mendengar Ugetsu memainkan biolanya—lima tahun lalu? Enam tahun lalu? _Akihiko tak ingat_.

Konser terakhir Ugetsu yang Akihiko datangi adalah saat sang violinis menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun. Kala itu konser yang diselenggarakan di _concert hall_ terbesar di Tokyo menjadi konser pembuka tur dunia keduanya, namun hanya berselang dua bulan setelah itu, tak lama setelah Ugetsu menyelesaikan konser di Seoul, Korea Selatan, tiba-tiba saja semua jadwal konsernya diundur, bahkan sampai dibatalkan.

Akihiko mencari tahu, menghubungi orang pertama yang sekiranya mengetahui penyebab utama kenapa tiba-tiba saja violinis jenius muda Murata Ugetsu menghilang begitu saja dari mata publik—Satou Mafuyu.

Mafuyu tak berkata banyak selain kesehatan mentornya itu menurun cukup tajam sehingga mau tak mau mengharuskannya dirawat entah sampai kapan. Akihiko kala itu tak berpikir panjang dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit yang diberi tahu. Dan itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ugetsu setelah empat tahun, setelah tahun-tahun terakhirnya dia habiskan dari balik kursi penonton.

_“Aku masih bermain biola, walau sudah tak sesering dulu.”_

_“Wah, benarkah? Aku mau dengar.”_

Akihiko menarik napas berat-berat. Ingatan-ingatan mengenai sosok Ugetsu selalu datang ketika dia sedang melamun tak memikirkan apa-apa. Seluruh memori dari mereka SMA sampai hari itu muncul silih berganti, saling tumpang tindih satu sama lain, berebut menjadi ingatan yang paling ingin diputar ulang untuk kesekian kalinya.

_“Mungkin itu adalah konser terakhirku.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Karena aku tidak bisa mendengar musikku lagi.”_

Pertemuannya kembali dengan sang violinis membuka kenangan-kenangan dan juga luka-luka lama. Akihiko sering menonton konsernya, Akihiko sering memutar video permainan Ugetsu di waktu luang, Akihiko diam-diam masih menatap foto-foto mereka ketika mereka masih bersama dulu, namun melihat dari jauh dengan benar-benar bertemu terasa jauh berbeda.

Saat Akihiko melihat sosok kurus dibalut baju pasien memasang senyum lemah ke arahnya, untuk sesaat dia lupa caranya bernapas. Suara Ugetsu yang rendah dan pelan seolah-olah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dia dengar, mengabaikan suara anak yang berlari di koridor, mengabaikan suara suster yang melaporkan kondisi Ugetsu, juga mengabaikan suara Mafuyu yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Di saat yang bersamaan Ugetsu mengajaknya mendekat, setiap langkahnya yang tersapu, Akihiko sadar bahwa dia kembali jatuh pada pesona yang sama seperti sembilan tahun lalu.

Ah, bukan.

Dia memang sudah jatuh dari lama—atau mungkin memang tidak pernah bangkit dari awal.

_“Aku juga tidak tahu. Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara yang dihasilkan biolaku. Mendadak blur, mendadak berdenging—aku tidak tahu aku sedang memainkan apa.”_

Kaji Akihiko mengubah posisinya, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum kembali menatap kue dengan lilin yang masih menyala di atasnya. Sekarang posisi lilinnya sudah habis seperempat, cahaya-cahaya kecil menjadi satu-satunya penerang ruang tengahnya saat ini. Langit Tokyo akhirnya berubah menjadi biru gelap.

Dirinya mengingat dengan betul masa-masa dia mengunjungi Ugetsu di rumah sakit. Tubuh yang dulu selalu duduk berdekatan, saat itu duduk dengan jarak. Tangan yang dulu menyentuh tanpa ragu, kala itu hanya terdiam di samping tubuhnya. Akihiko tidak berani melakukan apa-apa selain melempar senyum yang selalu terlukis tanpa sadar setiap dirinya bertemu dengan Murata Ugetsu.

Dia selalu menyempatkan mampir jika ada waktu luang. Given sudah berada di atas awan, kepopulerannya sudah mencapai seluruh kalangan. Hanya beberapa saat yang lalu lagu mereka mengisi _soundtrack_ untuk drama pagi. Meskipun Mafuyu telah memilih karier menjadi solois dua tahun sebelumnya dan Uenoyama bergabung dengan _band_ milik teman masa kecil sang mantan vokalis di tahun berikutnya, nyatanya popularitas Given tidak menurun begitu saja. Datangnya tiga anggota baru justru semakin menaikkan nama _band_ yang terbentuk sejak dia duduk di tahun pertama kuliah.

Ketika Akihiko datang berkunjung, kadang-kadang dia memperdengarkan lagu-lagu yang belum dirilis untuk dimintai pendapat. Apapun itu, Akihiko harus punya alasan untuk mengunjungi cinta pertamanya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

_“Ugetsu, aku menyukaimu.”_

_“Terima kasih.”_

Tas kecil yang ditaruhnya di atas sofa diambil. Dirogohnya saku terdalam sebelum akhirnya botol obat tidur yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana itu diletakkannya di atas meja. Kaki yang tadi terlipat dijulurkan lurus di bawah, tangannya menarik mendekat meja tersebut beberapa senti.

Akihiko menengadah menatap langit-langitnya yang tak tampak.

Dari dulu, Ugetsu hanya pernah menyatakan perasaannya sekali. Satu-satunya kesempatan Akihiko mendengar Ugetsu berkata ‘aku mencintaimu’ padanya adalah ketika perayaan satu tahunnya mereka mengencani satu sama lain. Setelah itu, hanya Akihiko yang mengumbar kata-kata sayang, juga mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

_“Kalau aku bilang aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, kau percaya?”_

_“Eyy, lelucon yang buruk. Coba lagi lain kali, Kaji Akihiko-san.”_

Jemarinya mencengkeram bajunya tanpa sadar, meremas kain berwarna biru muda itu seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Hatinya mencelos.

Berpikir akan lebih bagus kalau tiba-tiba saja Ugetsu datang mengunjunginya dari pintu depan sembari berseru, ‘Kejutan!’. Kemudian mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun ketiga puluh sang violinis itu bersama-sama dan Ugetsu akan bercerita bahwa semua yang terjadi selama empat tahun ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akhirnya berakhir.

Akihiko pernah kelepasan mengelus kepala Ugetsu tanpa sadar ketika sang pria memainkan sebuah potongan _piece_ singkat yang bahkan tak sampai lima menit. Begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dia buru-buru menarik tangannya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tawa kecil Ugetsu yang entah kapan terakhir kali dia dengar— _Akihiko tak ingat._

Satu tawa kecil di suatu hari di musim panas yang berhasil membuat hatinya jungkir balik tidak karuan.

Tangan yang bebas mengambil botol obat di atas meja, dikeluarkannya semua isinya sampai kosong.

_“Aki, kurasa ... aku menyukaimu.”_

Ugetsu menyatakan perasaannya tepat di hari ulang tahun Akihiko yang kedua puluh enam. Mungkin tidak bisa benar-benar disebut sebuah ‘pernyataan’, tapi kala itu Akihiko tak peduli. Dia senang, dia terlampau bahagia.

Mungkin hari itu dia sedang berada di atas langit, berbaring di salah satu awan paling empuk.

Akihiko sudah sering mendapat pernyataan cinta, tapi pernyataan cinta dari Ugetsu adalah yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Sampai saat ini, setelah empat tahun berlalu pun, dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa baju yang dia pakai hari itu, ekspresi Ugetsu yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, suara sang pria yang kalah dengan suara detak jantung Akihiko sendiri, dan bagaimana satu kalimat dari Ugetsu bisa langsung membuat harinya menjadi lebih indah.

Tapi, itu hanya bertahan selama dua bulan.

Kebahagiaannya _hanya_ bertahan selama dua bulan.

_“Aki, aku mau pergi ya. Boleh?”_

_“Mau ke mana? Biar aku temani.”_

_“Mau ke bintang yang pa~ling terang.”_

Mereka tidak menjalin kasih kembali layaknya masa-masa SMA. Akihiko tahu Ugetsu masih bingung, dia juga tahu bahwa Ugetsu mungkin hanya menikmati presensinya di sana—tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tapi menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ugetsu mengizinkannya kembali masuk saja Akihiko sudah lebih dari merasa bersyukur. Dia sudah bahagia meskipun hanya seperti ini.

Jadi ketika akhir bulan Desember, hanya sehari setelah keluarnya Ugetsu dari rumah sakit, Akihiko menemukan kaki sang kekasih tak menapak pada lantai dengan kursi kecil tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, dunianya langsung hancur begitu saja.

[Aki, aku tahu aku selalu egois, tapi izinkan aku pergi kali ini ya.]

Lilin di atas kue sudah habis setengah, lelehannya mengotori sebagian permukaan kue dan hampir menghapus kata _happy_ yang terlukis.

Akihiko meneguk habis semua pil obat di tangannya tanpa air. Tatapannya beralih menatap koridor apartemennya, betapa diharapkannya seseorang datang saat ini dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Juga mungkin berkata, ‘Aki, desain kue yang kau pilih jelek sekali’—atau apapun, Akihiko akan menerima apapun saat ini.

_Apapun._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Suara isakan kecil mengisi atmosfer yang sepi dan sunyi.

Kapan terakhir kali Akihiko bertemu dengan Murata Ugetsu? _Akihiko tak ingat,_ yang pasti itu adalah suatu hari di musim dingin, ketika salju turun untuk pertama kalinya tahun itu.

_Tes._

_Tes._

Itu juga bukan benar-benar sebuah pertemuan, itu adalah saat di mana akhirnya Akihiko mengirimkan Ugetsu pergi ke bintang paling terang sesuai dengan apa yang cinta pertamanya itu inginkan.

_“Ugetsu, hari ini dingin. Jadi jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangat saat menuju bintang ya. Aku mencintaimu.”_

Tak ada ingatan yang berbekas atas hari itu selain dirinya yang menyaksikan semua proses dari awal sampai orang tua Ugetsu memasukkan kembali tulang-belulang ke dalam guci kecil secara berurutan. Air matanya terkuras habis, otaknya kosong, ingatannya terprogram ulang.

Senyum Ugetsu yang terakhir dia lihat hanyalah dari bingkai foto yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah karangan bunga berwarna putih.

_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._

_Klik._

Akihiko mengerjapkan mata, merasa dia baru saja mendengar kalau pintu apartemennya terbuka, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki ringan yang selalu dihapalnya di luar kepala.

“Kejutan!”

Senyum di bibir pria pirang itu merekah, tangannya menghapus kasar jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya yang pucat.

Orang yang datang mengunjunginya malam ini lantas duduk di seberang mejanya, mengaitkan jemari, lalu meniup tiga lilin yang sekarang semakin memendek.

“Aki, desain kue yang kau pilih jelek sekali.”

Akihiko tertawa lepas, _oh betapa dia sangat merindukan suara kekasihnya ini._

Tubuhnya mendekat, tangannya terulur menyelipkan anak rambut Ugetsu ke belakang telinga sang pria. Sembari mengelus lembut pipi tirus yang kali ini terasa hangat, dia berkata,

“Ajak aku pergi, Sayang.”

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mafuyu datang berkunjung keesokan harinya untuk menemukan Akihiko tergelak di atas lantai dengan tiga lilin ulang tahun yang habis meleleh mengotori permukaan kue.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
